


【Undertale/Alphyne】社群情人

by Niu_Tomato



Series: Not yet宇宙 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niu_Tomato/pseuds/Niu_Tomato
Summary: *鱼龙组，福无性*和＜Not yet.＞同时间线*所有除了姓名的名称都是掰的*前一篇太刀这篇收敛一点
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Series: Not yet宇宙 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161578





	【Undertale/Alphyne】社群情人

**Author's Note:**

> *鱼龙组，福无性  
> *和＜Not yet.＞同时间线  
> *所有除了姓名的名称都是掰的  
> *前一篇太刀这篇收敛一点

「哈…哈啰大家好！我是Meowmeow！今天要带大家来看到的是……」

五月，初入夏，甩掉潮湿春季的天空澈蓝赛湖，薄纱云絮也如涤过般洁白。恰到好处的日光提供舒适的温度，连微风吹来也是暖洋洋的，天气好得很。

Undyne的心情倒不见得。她的女伴正殷切地捧着手机，上头开着知名社群媒体Mercury的直播。是的，在Dreemurr家族与怪物大使的全力以赴下，人类与怪物和平共处的未来不再像是地平线般可目不可及，如Alphys和Papyrus这样的「怪物直播主」也成了红得发火的新型公众偶像----尤其在青少年之间。

然而这也是令Undyne头疼的一点。打知名度水涨船高以来，Alphys花费在经营自己频道上的时间也越来越多，而压缩到的，毫无疑问是彼此相处的时间。

「埃塞恩都河畔的…的确是很漂亮的地方呢，尤其今天天气很棒！」

是啊，本来这次出游是为了庆祝两怪交往十五周年，地点还是Undyne四处打探到的约会胜地，现在倒好。

Undyne自然有些无奈，原先不会去记得各种纪念日的自己努力为了女朋友的感受而硬生生背下，直至成了习惯，如今却真的派不上用场。不过Alphys此刻正在直播呢，她也不好意思在网民面前发脾气耍性子。

「……嗯？是不是……是不是跟情人…出来约会？对！对没错！」

亏这小妞儿还知道。无语更深一层的鱼女士本想翻个白眼，赫然发现前方人行道上有一处不小的坑洞，且就在Alphys的行径上----依Undyne对她的了解，她肯定不会注意到的。

「Alphys？Alphys！」几度呼唤无果，Undyne忍不住伸出手来推了推女友，叠高了嗓音。

「Alphys！！！」

忽然被喊叫声与推力惊扰到的蜥蜴女士浑身顿了下，重心一个控制不住险些向前扑倒，幸得Undyne眼疾手快扶住她。终于站稳脚步的Alphys瞟了眼已被关闭的直播功能，再看看身边高挑的鱼人。

「Un…Undyne？为什么……要推我……和吼我？」满眼写着疑惑不解，甚至有丝丝不愉悦的Alphys抬首。

长叹一口气后，本就心情不佳的Undyne语气过硬，指了指前方的坑洞：「那里，提醒你一下，免得你盯着手机路也不看。」

「那……那你可以……用说的就好了啊？」本来细小的音嗓莫名地拔高了起来，Alphys显然有些不适应于自家女友这般冷硬地语气，本就敏感的她表情有些委屈。

似乎是感应到对方的慌张与自己的失控，Undyne这次稍稍放柔了语调：「抱歉。但我刚刚其实叫了你很多次。」

Alphys没有回话，但明眼人都看得出来她心底并未接受这样的说法，原先明媚的心情坏了大半。

一阵尴尬盘旋在两怪之间，最终她们不快而散。

*

类似这样的事件并不是只发生过一次，不过近来的频率却是越发经常起来。这类没头没尾的争吵令Undyne生厌 ，以至于此刻在看见Alphys又一次在她们约会吃饭时滑起手机后，Undyne也懒得再开口找寻话题。

「嘻嘻，Undyne你看！」Alphys递过来的矩型萤幕里是一串搞笑动图合辑，Undyne反而在看到不能再更眼熟的Mercury标志后就没了兴致。

「Un…Undyne？又怎么了吗？」Alphys察觉情人不对劲的情绪后小心翼翼地开口：「你似乎不是很高兴……」

「……没，没什么特别的。」Undyne最终决定还是别提手机的事了，这都数不清是第几次因为Alphys直播主的身份闹矛盾了：「不要担心。」

Alphys心底的小九九又开始折腾了。

不是前几日还希望自己多注意一下她吗？怎么问了又不回答呢？ Alphys倍感沮丧。

回到住所的Undyne百般无聊与低沉的赖在床上，瞥了眼床边压根儿没带着出门的智慧型手机，赌气似的滑开锁屏、点开万年不见的Mercury帐号就翻看起来。

就这种玩意儿，到底有多大魅力……？ ？

接着她就翻到了方才才张贴的贴文。

好死不死。

「近来不知道情人到底是怎么回事

吃饭时脸色很不好看

问了也不回应

可明明不久前对方才要我多陪陪她的

她到底想要什么

这已经不是第一次了，最近老是这样(￣Д￣)」

看着这似曾相识的内容，Undyne蹙了下眉，上滑看向那名发文者。发文者是一个自己不熟悉的帐号，但头贴却是喵喵亲亲的图案。

真好猜啊，大概是另一个帐号吧。

最气鱼的莫过于底下一堆不明究理的留言，多半劝两人分手罢了。

搞什么啊？这群人到底算老几？

Undyne把手机扔到床的另一头，就是不愿再看这些糟心的东西。

她才不信Alphys会听了那些家伙的话。

还是……

她会呢？

Undyne赫然想起出游那天也坚持开直播的Alphys，打了个冷颤，把自己的头埋进枕头里，告诉自己别再多想了，却是很难做到。

夜愈来愈深，翻来覆去也无法入眠，强烈感受到「这不是办法」的人鱼小姐猛地起身，伸手一捞捞回被她抛得老远的手机，思索好一阵，拨了几个数字又删改掉，最终拨出一串她有些日子未拨的号码。

「喂？」

幸亏对方平日忙碌又易失眠，倒不是个早睡的主儿，否则如此深夜，Undyne也没底他会不会接这通电话。

「……你要我明天陪你聊聊？」对面的声音比起方才的疲惫多了一点精气神----大抵是被好奇的。 Undyne听见纸张翻动的声音，宁静了半倘的听筒再度传来消息。

「明天下午三点到五点恰好有个空档，要约在哪儿？」

「席德广场旁边那间咖啡厅，怎样？」

「露西咖啡厅？好啊！」对方轻笑两声应了下来：「Undyne大人要请客吗？」

「你这小浑头……好吧。」Undyne听着那句调侃，有一种回到地底那段日子的错觉……

呸呸呸，她还没那么老。

「开玩笑的，AA。」对方憋笑着补上一句。

「那就AA。」

*

Frisk平日里就相当忙碌，但今日是个特别忙碌的大例外。

一对情侣，分别找上门来和他聊感情的事，还都不希望对方知道，硬是耗掉了他难得的半天休假。不过两人与Frisk相约的地点只相隔两条街，也算是一种默契吧。

虽然可以和老朋友说上话Frisk也是相当高兴，如果不要把他当心理咨商师那就更完美了。

「所以……你压根儿不知道Undyne在想什么？」刚从话题主角那处告别赶来的怪物大使捧着手里的热花茶轻啜一口后说道。

「是…是的……」蜥蜴女士捏了捏无袖连衣裙的裙角，似是有些紧张，或仅是因为生理需求喝了一大口冰拿铁。

方落坐的Frisk终于有机会褪掉身上的针织外套，被白色长袖半遮掩的手掌搭在木桌上，十指交握：「何不先说说吃饭那天发生了什么事？」

Alphys点了点头，短叹一口气后接道：「就……就像我昨天和你……在电话中说的那样。大致上……」

Alphys像是被开启某个开关似的滔滔说着，而人类报以关注的神态让她心底相当舒服，不知不觉时钟的长针就已转了半圈，Alphys才有些意犹未尽的停下。

「能有个对象认真陪着你、听你说话，痛痛快快地分享心事，很舒畅吧？」

末了，棕发青年勾了勾唇角，向Alphys说：「其实我相信，Undyne要的也不过就是这样罢了。」

Alphys一时哑然，眼里却是忽地了然的明亮。

Frisk见状满意的低了头，掩去那声压抑已久的闷咳。

*

「希望你不会觉得之前的我很荒唐。」

不明究理地被自家女友拉出来再游一次埃塞恩都河畔的人鱼小姐直到此刻才明白这是怎么一回事。

Undyne愣愣转头看向Alphys----她此生的挚爱。

日前和Frisk的谈话里，人类在听完所有叙述后的那句：

「她还是爱着你的。」

看来并不是空穴来风。

fin.


End file.
